


the delicious cake

by Murimuri



Category: My hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 没什么意义的小破车轰出only果体围裙/niao道play/草莓play/奶油play介意慎入祝食用愉快





	the delicious cake

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么意义的小破车  
> 轰出only  
> 果体围裙/niao道play/草莓play/奶油play  
> 介意慎入  
> 祝食用愉快

奶油草莓蛋糕

1v1对抗赛开始前，轰突然来找正在调试装备的绿谷。  
“怎么了吗？轰君。”  
“我们来打个赌吧，绿谷。”  
“嗯？？”听着轰罕见地说出这样的话，绿谷不禁停下了手上的动作。  
“如果我赢了，你就要满足我一个要求，反之你也一样。”轰看似平静地说出了一个同样看似奇怪的赌约，  
“？？？但是…”  
“你如果赢了我可以一周不进你的房间。”  
“就这样决定了！！我一定会全力以赴的！！”  
带着熊熊斗志的绿谷自然错过了轰眼神里的一点狡黠。

“虽然平时他们也很拼，但饭田君，我怎么感觉deku君和轰君今天好像比平时还要认真的样子？”丽日一边看着屏幕上两人飞速移动的身影一边和饭田说到。  
“真不愧是轰君和绿谷君！！作为雄英的学生果然就该全力以赴啊！！”然而饭田已经被比赛完全吸引进去了。  
对抗赛愈发激烈，但两人的体力也渐渐透支，绿谷心想，必须赶紧结束比赛了，刚准备跳跃起来，脚下的石块却因为ofa的力量突然松动，“糟了！！！”而一直紧盯着绿谷的轰当然不会放过这个机会，冰棱一瞬间抵达绿谷的身边，将他紧紧束缚住。  
“bi——，优胜者，轰焦冻！！”机械声响遍整个赛场。  
“所以，轰君的要求是什么？”回到休息室里，绿谷问道。”  
轰假装想了想，“嗯…给我做个奶油草莓蛋糕吧。”  
绿谷愣了一下，“哈？？”  
“但是要在我的指挥下。”  
面对莫名其妙的发言，绿谷也只能应下了。  
回到宿舍，问砂藤借来了各种工具，轰却要求要在自己的房间里做。  
“把围裙穿上吧，绿谷。”  
然而绿谷刚戴上围裙，却又被喊停了。  
“怎么了吗？”绿谷有点奇怪地问。  
“把衣服脱了再穿。”轰一脸平静地扔出一颗炸弹。  
“哈？？？”绿谷一下子整个人都红了。  
“我说了，要在我的‘指挥’下完成吧？”  
“这…这…”  
“绿谷，约定，要遵守吧。”轰的声音突然开始带有一丝伤感。  
绿谷一咬牙，开始脱了起来，他真的被吃得死死的。  
于是他就这样被诳着连裤子内裤都脱了下来，极其色情地裸身穿着一条围裙。  
绿谷强行不让自己想现在只穿着一件围裙的事，打算专心开始做蛋糕。  
刚翻开砂藤给的食谱，轰说话了。  
“先打发奶油吧。”  
“诶？但不是应该先做蛋糕胚吗…”  
好吧他又开始发射那种“但说了要听我指挥呀”的委屈巴巴的眼神，绿谷叹了口气，谁让我输了呢。  
“好了，奶油打发好了，下一步做什么呢轰君？”  
“把草莓准备好吧。”  
于是绿谷又乖乖地把草莓洗干净，去蒂，一颗颗赤色的草莓在碗中异常诱人。   
“好了，接下来呢？  
“坐到桌子上去吧。”  
“什么？？？？？”  
“这可是指挥哦。”  
绿谷通红着脸，小心翼翼地爬上了和室里的矮桌，围裙很短，堪堪遮住下身，他要用手把它往下拉才不至于露出自己的小兄弟。  
轰把奶油和草莓端过来，同时还不知从哪里掏出了一根棉签。  
绿谷有点害怕，不知道下一步又是什么无厘头的要求，果然不会是简单地做蛋糕。  
把手上的东西放在桌上，轰的手却往围裙底下伸去。吓得绿谷两腿一夹，声音中也染上哭腔，“轰君！！…”“别动。”轰的手却不由抗拒地强行掰开了绿谷的腿，抚上了腿间的嫩芽。  
轰的手开始缓缓动作起来，有节奏地撸动着茎身，小指轻轻勾起，磨蹭着底下圆润的卵球。“呜…”很快，绿谷的下身在刺激下迅速充血，手指情不自禁地开始在桌子上抓紧，指尖不断颤抖，透露着主人的兴奋。然而在到达顶峰前，下身的动作却停止了。  
“轰君…？”绿谷有些气喘，泪蒙蒙的眼睛看向轰。  
轰吸了一口气稳了稳，继续着‘指挥’，“我想吃草莓了。”绿谷还没反应过来，轰马上又追加了条款，“喂我。”绿谷迷迷蒙蒙地拿起了一颗草莓，却被轰抓住了手，“用下面。”泪眼中窜出一大片震惊与羞赧，“这这这这要怎么喂？？？”吓得绿谷连话都说不清了。  
“第一次我来帮你，接着你就要自己来了。”轰亲了亲绿谷的手，再次打开了绿谷的双腿。绿谷看着他慢条斯理地把那根棉签棒一头的棉花撕掉，把一颗草莓插在了上面，这时却又放下了手上带着草莓的棉棒。  
“挪过来一点。”经历了太多震撼的绿谷听话地照做了。因为是就着张开腿的动作挪动，绿谷的下身就这样凑到了轰的面前，轰看着充血的茎芽，尿道口随着呼吸和兴奋轻轻缩张着，他凑前去，缓缓用舌头舔了起来。“啊！！”这一下激得绿谷抓住了轰的头发，小眼的刺激流遍全身，带着脚趾头都在触电般发颤。  
然而轰的动作点到为止，仅仅是把小洞舔湿，绿谷有些放松又失望地呼了一口气，看着眼前的男人继续手上的动作。只见他把草莓棉棒带着棉的那头沾上了一些奶油，手再次抓上了绿谷的嫩芽。“！！！！你不会是想…！！！”隐隐猜到轰想要做什么的绿谷开始害怕，不！！不行！！怎么可以用那里！！绿谷开始挣扎起来，然而轰的手技巧地一捏，再次让他整个人软了下来，除了被抓在手里的某处，“别怕，没事的。”一个吻轻巧地落在绿谷的小腿上，轰把沾有奶油的一头，缓缓推进了还在瓮合着的小口，“啊呜…”绿谷咬牙，尿道口被撑开的感觉很奇怪，有点痛却又有点酥酥麻麻的，直到感觉到有异物碰触到顶端，绿谷才松了口气，却在刺激下有点撑不起腰了。  
“好了，自己把草莓沾上奶油吧。”绿谷当然明白他话中的意思，只好配合着恋人这奇怪的情趣，扶着自己的下体，摇晃着，在一旁的碗里给草莓裹上了奶油。  
“弄好了，请吃吧轰君。”已经开始被玩坏的绿谷也放弃了最后的一丝难为情，跪在桌子上，双手把围裙拉起来，把挺立的下体送到了轰的面前。轰的瞳孔缩了一缩，真是个妖精，开始品尝眼前的美味。  
一口吞下整颗草莓，牙齿轻轻地把它往外拉扯，牵扯着另一半还在茎身中的棉棒，绿谷的呼吸不禁急促起来，抓着围裙的手也在收紧着。一颗草莓吃完，两人都已经是汗珠挂满了整个额头，轰强装镇定地说，“绿谷，我还要。”绿谷缓缓从跪姿调整为坐姿，他怕控制不住腿一软跌在桌子上。他分开双腿，手抓住自己的茎身，把草莓插在空出来的小棍子上，随着他的动作，棉棒又被推进了些许，“啊…”眼泪再次开始聚集，插好后，他又一次重复着沾奶油的动作，把自己送到了轰的面前。  
不同上次的一整颗吞下，轰开始细细地啃咬着，前端轻轻颤动，好像被啃的是自己一样，绿谷的腿抖得愈发厉害，好像随时要瘫在桌子上了。  
忍不住了…快要忍不住了…想要释放的感觉愈发强烈，绿谷的声音染上哀求，“轰君…”轰又何尝不是忍得难受，但他还是继续着自己的恶趣味。“绿谷，做蛋糕要加鸡蛋吧。”要人命地嗑完那颗草莓，轰再次暗示性地轻轻弹了一下绿谷下身的卵球。  
“去沾上奶油吧。”仅存一点点的羞赧也失去，绿谷往后退了一点，把装着奶油的大碗挪到跟前，用手扶起嫩芽，露出藏在底下的两个漂亮的小球。他慢慢分开双腿，因为要俯得很低很低才能让小球碰到奶油，绿谷整个人几乎趴在桌子上，他凑上前去舔轰的嘴唇，轰迅速作出反应，和他纠缠在一起，这次却由绿谷点到即止，他直起身，没有推开碗，而是把双腿分得更开，从碗的两边膝行着靠近轰，“请吧，轰君。”  
卵蛋表面沾满了奶油，有的甚至粘连着，滴到桌子上，色情得要命。  
轰的眼睛发红得厉害，像他红色的半边头发一般。轰的动作开始急切起来，他双手摁住绿谷身后软嫩的臀部，将他往前推，大手用力地揉捏着，嘴上也从舔舐变成用力吸吮着两颗卵球，啧啧的水声愈发响亮，更多的奶油不断滴下，绿谷根本受不住这样的刺激，前后夹击，双腿再也撑不住，若不是轰撑着早已倒在了桌子上。呻吟声越来越大，“轰君…呜…轰君…唔哈…”轰恋恋不舍地腾开一只手，啪地在绿谷的翘臀上拍了一下，便用手往剩余的奶油上沾，开始开拓绿谷后方的秘处。“呜…我想去，求你了…哈啊…求你了轰君”“乖…再等等…”轰沉声回应着，手上的动作不停。很快，本来已有些湿润的穴口，已经湿软得不可思议，沾着白浊的奶油，仿佛已经被狠狠蹂躏过。  
轰把手指抽出，感受着小穴不舍地吸附着，“想射吗？绿谷。”生理泪水不断从眼里流出，“想…我想…”绿谷呜咽着，哀求道。“那自己把棉棒拔出来吧。”轰的声音愈发低沉，他也要忍到极限了。绿谷颤抖着手，一手抓住自己的下身，一手握住露出一半的棉棒，开始往外拉扯，随着一声轻响，棉棒牵着一道银丝拉出，“哈啊…”甜腻的呻吟溢出，长期的堵塞让嫩芽有些许的迟滞，小口瑟缩了数秒，“嗯啊！！”绿谷不禁喊了出来，白浊随之喷洒出来，射再来一直注视着的轰的脸上。“哈…轰君…对不起…”绿谷一边喘着气，一边强撑着想要帮轰擦掉脸上的浊液，轰却用手一抹，放到了嘴里，“绿谷的奶油，好甜。”恢复了一点理智的绿谷登时脸又发红了，此情此景忍耐多时的轰猛地起身，一下掀翻了本来就身形不稳的绿谷，咚地一身，绿谷终于如愿摔在了矮桌上。“那现在，绿谷来吃我的草莓吧。”轰解开裤子，充血厉害布着青筋的长物狰狞地露了出来，嫣红的龟头就像一颗尖尖的草莓。“轰君…嗯啊！！你…”没有一点心理准备，轰掰开绿谷的双腿狠狠地冲了进去，一下到底，甚至能感受到囊袋一下撞在了臀尖。“我开始了…”再也忍不住原始的冲动，轰的腰动作了起来，九浅一深的抽插让绿谷连话都说不出，干脆搂住轰的脖子，热烈地吻上去。两人全身都胶着在一起，巨大的水声噗滋噗滋地，肉体不断撞击着，阴囊拍打着臀肉的声音愈发响亮。轰略尖的龟头，不断摩擦着绿谷的敏感点，绿谷的前端开始缓缓流出透明的前列腺液，“轰君…我…我又要…”“好…”随着猛烈地一撞，“唔啊啊啊啊！！！”绿谷扬起脖子，狠狠地射在两人的腹间，轰一口咬上那漂亮的曲线，被湿暖的内壁一绞，他也快了。轰迅速抽动了不知多少下，泄在了绿谷的体内。轰也软下了身子，靠着绿谷的颈窝，“对不起…忍不住射在了里面…”绿谷温柔地抚着轰的头发，搂着他，“没关系的…”两人互相亲吻着，火热的温度渐渐降下，“绿谷的草莓…很好吃。”绿谷轻笑，“轰君的也是。”

the end


End file.
